After the industry revolution, heavy machinery products greatly improve the life of human being. The automobile industry is also blooming after the first vehicle was produced. In the present days, almost every family owns at least a vehicle in the United States. Most families even have more than one vehicle for each family member over 16 years of age.
All of the machinery and vehicle's engine, need to periodically maintain in order to keep them in the best condition. One of the most basic maintaining necessity needed to perform for all machinery and automobiles is to have the oil change periodically. It is because the lubricating oil within the machinery or engine plays a very important role of preventing the engine parts from rubbing with each other that may cause serious damage thereto. Moreover, in order to prolong the service life span of lubricating oil or motor oil, the most popular arrangement is to install an oil filter to the oil tank of the machinery or engine for filtering the engine sediment, particles and dust carried in the lubricating oil when it is flowing through the oil filter.
For automobile, we need to have oil change for every three thousand miles and replace the oil filter for every six thousand miles regardless the age of the automobile. The oil change process is simple enough that almost anybody can do, but the replacement of the oil filter suffers many drivers or even mechanists.
It is well known that the engine and the oil filter installed thereto filter are at extremely high temperature during or after driving. When the driver or the mechanist tries to grip on the small oil filter with a conventional oil filter wrench and to turn the oil filter, his or her hands may easily get burned by the hot oil filter or the engine parts surrounding the oil filter during the unscrewing process if caution is not implement. Otherwise, the driver or the mechanist has to wait for a long period of time, approximately half an hour, until the whole engine is cool down to normal temperature before he or she can process the oil filter replacement operation safely.
Most vehicles don't provide much room under the hood, especially the small family vehicle. There is very little room for the mechanist to work with the conventional oil filter wrench without getting their hands burnt. Moreover, since the vehicle engine is so tightly constructed, there is no room for the mechanist to operate the conventional oil filter wrench and to put force into the twisting motion that makes some oil filters very difficult to replace.
The convention wrench for unscrewing the oil filter has the tendency to slip off the oil filter when the filter is tightly screwed on. Also when the oil filter has grease thereon or has the problem of oil leakage, it will increase the chance for the conventional wrench to slip off and thus increasing the difficulty of the replacement of the oil filter. When this situation happen, hands of the driver or mechanist may slip and hit on the surrounding engine parts that may cause a painful and harmful experience.
As the age and the mileage of an automobile increases, the difficulty of unscrewing the oil filter from the oil tank of the engine also increases because there may have more sediment inside the engine. Furthermore, the screw threads of the oil filter connecting head may have been decayed or worn out over the years. Frequently, the connecting screw hole of the oil filter may be tightly interlocked with the oil filter connecting head of the oil tank under the engine due to rusting, engine sediment, decayed or worn out screw threads, or other reasons.
Most mechanists have terrible experience that once the connecting screw hole of the oil filter is tightly interlocked with the oil filter connecting head of the engine oil tank, it is extremely difficult to unlock the oil filter. Under such situation and due to the limited room provided and the slippery surface of the oil filter, most conventional oil filter wrenches do not work. Some mechanists even try to punch a screwdriver or other sharpened rod into the oil filter attempting to unscrew the oil filter by turning the screwdriver or sharpened rod. It not only is dangerous and time consuming, but also may cause damage to the oil filter connecting head of the engine oil tank. Sometimes, even the oil filter body is totally destroyed by the mechanists, the oil filter is still firmly connected to the engine oil tank.